


Stronger Together

by Yougotalotoffeelings2410



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yougotalotoffeelings2410/pseuds/Yougotalotoffeelings2410
Summary: After 1x21 where Macy absorbs the sourceSome non canon whitelighter/magic loreTessa and Mama Roz's ghosts visitHarry comforting Macy as she struggles with her demon side/new powers throughoutMacy had to erase Galvins memory and send him off like with NikoMonths pass after that and she realizes she might be attracted to the whitelighter





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Macy was kneeling on the ground in the attic, tears budding in her eyes and her voice loud but shaken. 

 

"I said stay away from me!" She yelled

 

It was forceful, shaking the room, but her eyebrows raised showing her exhaustion, and she crossed her arms to comfort herself. 

 

"I dont want to hurt you" she added quietly, almost defeated. 

 

 

Harry was standing opposite her and he knelt down as well to reply

 

"I wouldnt dream of it"

 

She looked to the floor panel closer to him, surprised. His green eyes were especially hazel today. 

 

He slowly shifted closer to her so they were an arms length apart. 

 

"Macy" he said it the way he always did, gentle but with a lot of emotion behind it. 

 

"You are not in this alone" his face was serious

 

She met his eyes and he smiled. 

"There we are" he muttered

 

He offered his blue suited arm to hold her hand. 

She smiled very slightly and took his hand. 

 

They held it there for a long time. She felt a weight lifted off her.

 

 

Eventually Mel and Maggie opened the attic door

 

"Hey" Mel announced carefully

 

Macy looked to them smiling again

"Hey"

 

Without a word Maggie and Mel sat down with her and Harry. They hugged. 

Maggie wrapped her arms around Macys waist from her side like the younger siblings she was, and Mel lifted her arms up to hug Macy like the also younger sister she was. 

It made her feel so much better. 

 

Harry was still facing her kneeled on the floor. 

Their hands still held eachothers through the gap. After breathing her sisters in she looked to his eyes

He was comforingly rubbing circles with his thumb on her skin. 

 

 

Their eyes stayed in eachothers for awhile, like they hardened to the spot. 

After what felt like forever Macy patted her sisters backs 

 

"Who wants some dinner?" She asked

"Thats a great idea, ill make it straight away" Harry offered

 

Macy smiled and winked, cocking her head to the side. 

"Already taken care of" 

She stood up and walked away to the banquet she had created downstairs in that second. 

 

 

They all looked to eachother


	2. Chapter 2

Unsurprisingly, Macy couldnt sleep. 

Her sisters had gone to bed and Harry was tiredly stirring tea in the kitchen. 

Macy took a shower, uncharacteristically as it didnt relieve her of her stress. She put on her pajamas and a robe and slouched down to the kitchen for a drink. Good thing Maggie was asleep she already had enough these days. 

Macy saw Harry staring into his mug and didnt bother to disturb him. She began opening the cabinets for a glass and he turned to her

 

"Oh, Macy. Everything alright?"

She turned to him offering a small smile

"Just one drink, placebo effect.."

 

He nodded 

"You dont have to answer to me, but thank you"

He pulled out the chair next to him offering

 

She nodded taking it, letting out a sigh. 

 

"How are you feeling?" He asked

She looked at him edgy of his concern

 

"Ill be fine Harry."

He sighed too

"This is just..new to me..you're my charge..and my friend"

 

She looked to him again 

"Well..im glad that hasnt changed" she said honestly

 

After awhile of sitting there and sipping their drinks, Macy sighed

"You wanna watch tv?" 

He raised his eyebrows surprised

"Um, yes surely"

She nodded her head and her laptop turned on in the living room

 

He was taken aback like everything with her new powers

She got up and went to the couch

 

They sat a persons width apart on the couch and watched their favorite 90s sci fi. 

 

After an episode they were sitting side by side and Macys head was rest against the back of the couch, centimeters away from his. 

 

Midway through the second her head fell on his shoulder and stayed there as she slept. 

 

He smiled softly at the sight and quietly shut the laptop down. 

He gathered the blanket next to them and layed it over her. 

 

"Goodnight Macy"

 

He always cared about her but this new way he found himself feeling towards her was...confusing. 

He didnt realize it fully until she almost killed herself with the needle and his heart spilled open, forcing the words out for him.

"Come back to me, please" he had said

Losing any of the charmed ones would break him to his core, but the thought of losing Macy, it was something else..like his heart was being ripped out right then

 

So he was happy to see her safe and sound, sleepily stirring against him, the warmth of the fluffy robe borrowed from maggie, and him there to protect her. 

 

These were honestly the pure, ridiculously cute thoughts from Harry. As much as he kept up his smirks and chided with the sisters, when it came to Macy it was always like his heart...wide out in the open. 

He couldnt lie to himself now.

But he also knew she was in love with Galvin and she had just watched him violently die. 

So all he wanted was for her to be okay, because thats what you do when you love someone. 

He was happy to be there for her. 

 

They slept there until morning, Harrys hand rested against her arm and head slid to hers. He was still wearing his suit from before. 

 

He got up first and hoped it was best to leave her be. He proped up the pillows and left a note talking of the biscuits and tea he placed in the kitchen. 

 

* * *

 

Maggie was in her room, skimming the Book of Shadows to distract from yesterday. 

She was barely registering what she was seeing until the wind from outside fluttered the pages to the section on whitelighters. 

"Emotions:

Whitelighters souls are similar to angels. They feel very intensely, as it is helpful for their long lives. 

Love: whitelighters feel love for their charges, friends, and the Elders as any udead person would. 

Unions: whitelighters are not to-- the rest was scribbled out by Marisol, she continued

The Elders dont like whitelighters falling in love because it makes it harder to control them. But it has always been. The romantic love of a whitelighter is very strong, as is a witch's. So their children are very powerful. 

It was once believed that if a whitelighter falls in love, the soul of their heart may attach itself to that person, magically. Meaning if the person is hurt, the whitelighter will be aware of their pain more than their average charge, and the whitelighter may even feel the same pain. It was believed that a whitelighter could give their heart to the person to save their loves life, no matter what magic was used to hurt that person."

 

Maggie read all this with interest. 

"Wow, poor Harry..his heart probably died with Charity"

 

If only she knew. 

* * *

 

Maggie was strategic in how or when she touched Macy these days. And she knew it was an emotional violation and everything, but Maggie was so worried about her, and she looked like she was having a nightmare, so..

Macys thoughts were, unsurprisingly, scared. Voices of her sisters, Galvin and Harry mixed with their moms. 

"Oh Macy" maggie sighed

Macys eyes flitted up, alarmed. 

 

"What are you doing?" She asked, gripping Maggies by the arm, and looking around at the blanket and pillows she was laying on. 

"I don't remember falling asleep here.."  not remembering things reminded her of Charity so luckily she had left Maggies arm go or she would be hurting it. 

 

Maggie picked up the note from the table "looks like Harry made breakfast, thats sweet.." she was getting up and about to motion Macy to join till she saw her exspression

Macys eyes were wide and her leg slightly shaking

"I..I dont remember falling asleep here, what" 

 

"Okay, hey Mace, its ok you probably just fell asleep on your laptop"

Macy shook her head "i dont..i dont" her feet were clattering against the floor and the objects on the walls started shaking violently. 

"Ok its ok, you probably just.." 

Macys eyes flashed the yellow from the Source for a moment and Maggie panicked

"Harry!" She yelled

 

He orbed in in front of the couch, standing next to Maggie.

Upon seeing Macy he kneeled down so they were eye to eye.  

His face knitted in concern he held her hands, and said

"Macy its alright, we fell asleep watching television. I didnt want to wake you, youre alright"

Her eyes were calmer and she breathed out slowly, fear rolling away with a vengence as one with trauma does. 

He rubbed her hands in his and she finally was able to calm down enough to look at him. She nodded, sighing. 

 

They breathed together and he looked to the floor. He lifted up the yellow slippers she had kicked off in the night 

He showed them to her as she was curling her legs back onto her lap on the sofa. 

"Dropped these, i see"

She smiled at the gesture and he raised his eyebrows to ask her. She nodded 

So he carefully slipped them on her bare feet that were now almost done shaking. 

As he held her foot in his hand, a mental image clouded his mind. Though he continued as normal and let go as she covered herself with the blanket. He stood up, grinning and said

"We'll bring out the breakfast then"

 

But what played in his head as he walked to the kitchen was how much he almost wanted to kiss her foot then. Just to say he was there. Just to comfort her that much more. And she would hopefully smile and wrap her feet back up into the blanket like she did. 

But then in that other world he would join her on the couch and they would hold hands and he would rub circles into them until she was relaxed enough to lay against him and he could lay there, with her wrapped in his arms. And he would gently rub circles into her arms and sides and they could fall asleep again, with his lips on her forehead. And never have to leave 

He knew it was a fantasy. 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later Maggie was absent mindely watching Macy and Mel leave for work out the window. 

Harry was talking to them, he patted Mel on the arm, she left, waving goodbye to both of them. 

Macy and Harry faced eachother, chatting. Harry said something that made her laugh and he grinned at his shoes. 

Maggie heard her say goodbye and saw them briefly hug before she walked down the porch steps. 

She saw Harry watch Macy go. 

And it hit her. She wasnt sure what, at first. But she could hear the sound of a heart thumping. It was subtle, but she checked her pulse and it was off beat from hers. 

She looked to her older sibling and whitelighter about to call them in, but as she looked at Macy she started to...glow.

Around her curls and around her work bag, Macy was like an angel all of a sudden. 

Maggie looked to Harry. 

His eyes were glowing, not just his green but they were warm too, almost gold. And the same color was coming out from his chest where his..heart would be. 

 

Maggie gasped

"Oh..my god"

* * *

She did not know what to do about it all day. She checked the book of shadows repeatedly, almost called Mel a million times, and almost Harry. 

She doubt Macy knew..right? If Maggie wasnt supposed to know her powers made damn sure she was in the middle of it now

 


	4. Chapter 4

Nights later, Tessa's voice reached out to Harry in a dream. 

Well, at first it was a voice and then it was the two of them standing in an dark void and her snapping her fingers at him.

"Harry! Look alive i dont have all eternity"

"Tessa? But youre.."

"Dead I know. Listen, the elders up here..or wheverer we are let me go so, i no longer have to abide by them...i heard neither do you"

"Well..no. i am so sorry Tessa about.."

"I know Harry. But im here because you still have a life. So...whats going on..there?"

She asked motioning to his chest that was still glowing

He looked down surprised to see it. He swallowed not knowing how to answer "i dont..know"

 

She smiled "its real."

"Pardon?"

"Your soul is still whitelighter. You have a love mark. A strong one at that"

 

He puttered "i..what" 

His casual and confused response was a new look on him

 

"You're in love, with Im assuming a mortal. And its starting to show"

"Show..show where?"

 

"We're still whitelighters Harry. We can feel it. But you need to know this could put a target on whoever they are's back. If the demon world knows youre still alive, they may try to kill your love thinking youll sacrifice your heart. Protect them."

 

"I will" he promised

He woke up

* * *

 

"Macy child" 

Mama Roz's voice filled her dream.

 

Mama Roz took the form of sitting on the edge of Macys bed, a stark contrast to when charity did the same thing to manipulate her. 

Macy sat up at ease in the dream state but confused

 

"But..your soul..how"

 

"Nevermind that. It will only make your brain hurt. Ive been needing to talk to you"

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ch references sex, not blatanly. Theres a book about female pleasure. Bc Harry would study that. and Macy finds it..   
> Yup

"Oh, ofcourse, anything" Macy replied, still feeling awful about her death. 

The priestess eyed Macy, first the necklace she never took off 

 

"Im here to tell you im sorry if i disheartened you about your love life"

Macy was surpised

"Its..okay. I understand. And i am so sorry about what happened to you, I should of been there"

 

Mam Roz waved it off.

"Eh the afterlifes not bad. I get to use my powers freely. But this is about you my dear. I've heard word of a prophecy"

"..if its the apocalypse its been..taken care of"

"Oh yes I know, everyone and their great great great grandmother heard about you, taking on the Source. Im impressed."

Macy smiled a bit

 

"No this prophecy is for your future, for your love life"

Macy blinked, concerned and alarmed. Everything that happened with Galvin ended in pain, she had to erase his memory and send him away like Niko. 

She was not even begining to think about a love life. 

 

Mama Roz held her hand

"Its okay. Youve got time. But its been told you will be in love again. And the results will be a powerful source of good"

"Uh..ok how so?"

 

The seer just smiled "love takes many forms. I dont doubt this love will bring you many trials, but it will only make the power between you stronger"

Macy had so many questions, but before she could answer them she was awakened by Maggie clammering down the hall 

 

The dream got watery and faded away but Mama Roz said "huh, light sleeper are you?"

 

Macy answered "not usually.." to her bare ceiling 

* * *

 

Months passed. 

Macy had healed more from the loss of Galvin. She also was more in control of her demon side and the source, as it was now distributed between her and her sisters. 

 

She was sitting in Harrys office, calmly flipping through one of the books he left on his desk. 

She smiled at all the little notes he wrote in the margins, sometimes seeming to be in code. 

As it was in the womens studies department when she flipped enough she landed on a chapter called

'On the Topic of Female Pleasure'

 

She immediately felt her blood rush to her cheeks. She and Harry were adults yes but this was Harry. He read this book, that she was now touching. This chapter on how to satisfy..

She debated closing it, but curiousity took over wondering if he deigned to write notes in these too. 

 

He did. Macy gasped softly at all the underlines, and abreviations, and sometimes question marks, in the pages. 

He really studied this. 

 

She smiled letting herself laugh a little. Only Harry. 

Curiousity took over more as she read the words and looked to his corresponding symbols. 

Surely this was wrong, she knew

"Feet?" She asked a loud 

There was a little paragraph on feet and what to do with them. The chapter really covered everything not just sexual pleasure but comforting, etc. 

She saw he underlined the comforting part and wrote next to it "naturally. Feet are vulnerable but also carry the body"

Then when it went to erotic side of it he just wrote "...oh"

The rest was written in code from there

 

She skimmed the entire pleasure section, and then the consent section, to which he underlined the "enthusiastic consent" part and in the pleasure section the "the pleasure of hearing and saying vocalized enthusiastic consent" 

 

Macy shut the book. What was she doing? She scolded herself. She smoothed her trousers over her thighs and returned the book to its pile

She heard the voice of Harry coming down the hallway greeting a colleague and it registered to her for the first time (not counting a few sex dreams here and there which she chalked up to kindred spirit psychology) , she was sexually attracted to her whitelighter.  

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Harry came in and grinned to see her.

"Macy! You're early how splendid I actually just got done early too so we can...is everything alright?"

He asked about her flittering hands and raised eyebrows

She laughed awkwardly 

"Huhaha, yes. Its great. Lets get..to it"

She sat on the chair in front of his desk scolding herself for her choice of words. 

 

After making the tea he handed her a mug. 

For a moment his fingers had to brush against hers in the transfer 

Her mind flashed to sections of the book, and she rememered how much she liked it when he touched her to comfort her. Right now his hands were warm. She liked it here too. She thought of parts of the book that had basic touching like this as a type of foreplay which would lead to more..satisfying things. She met his eyes even though she knew she shouldnt and yep..they were beautiful. 

He was staring at her and smiling that cute little grin. It was earnest. 

Her mouth opened in surprise, and he saw this confused, lowering his exspression to concern

 

"Are you sure everythings alright?"

"Yea..im good uh..but i think i have to go..ill see you back at the house" she got up and quickly left

 

He was so confused. 

* * *

 

At the house Macy ran into Maggie, physically. 

 

Maggies brain filled with all her older sisters conflicting thoughts

'Great now i can never touch harry again without it being weird, leave it to me to be into a 100 year old dead guy..but im dead...what if we cant have tea anymore. Im shaming Galvins memory. Harry circled that kink! Ahh'

 

Maggie stood up holding her hands up jaw dropped.  

Macy stood up realization hitting her and her face similar

"No..no no no you did not just hear that, i told you bound-"

"You ran into me! "

Macy walked away quickly 

 

Harry orbed into the house moments later asking if Maggie had seen Macy if she was ok. Mel walked in then too  

 

Maggie scrunched up her nose 

"Uh..the heart...cd..is in the kitchen..but idk if you should go to it right now. It may need some space.."

 

Mel looked at them her eyes asking wtf

 

Harry didnt get it for awhile then it dawned on him. 

He raised his eyebrows then parted his mouth then lowered and raised his eyebrows again then touched his trouser pockets and lapelle and grunted and sighed 

"Your...powers have been expanding?"

"Mhm"

"..interesting. im just going to go...the attic" he slowly walked upstairs

 

"Ok..what?" Mel asked

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Macy was slowly pacing around the kitchen.  

Harry was upstairs trying to connect to Tessa, or anyone for advice on the ramifications of loving his charge, a Charmed One, and Maggie knowing. Would he have to erase her memory? He didnt want to do that. Surely she would tell Macy soon? He was so worried he ruined everything between them

 

Macy was worried the same, thinking how the one time she lets herself have a little fantasy, she runs into Maggie and now everyone will probably know. 

She hadnt put two and two together about Mama Roz's prophecy yet. She didnt know what to do. But she could control who knew. 

After hearing Harry go upstairs she quickly went into the living room and shuffled Mel to the side. 

Mel was staring at Maggie confused and then more as Macy pulled her

"Macy? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing! I just need your help with something?" She asked putting on a smile and nudging her head

Mel shrugged looking to Maggie and the two went in the next room. 

 

"I think Maggie may have heard some things she wasnt supposed to..I ran into her"

"Oh..like what?"

Macy raised her eyebrows with a flat smile

"..its not important, uh the point is its private and im worried she might tell you...its embrassing really"

Mel smiled a bit

"What could you have to be embarrassed about?"

Macy sighed knowing she would have to explain part of it

"Just..sex stuff you know"

Mel raised her eyebrows but smiled

"Macy you dont have to be embarrassed about it. You've mourned Galvin and we all know you loved him. Im happy for you! And dont worry, why would Maggie want to tell me about your sex dreams?"

 

Macy sighed nodding, thinking how that didnt help things at all. 

Maggie walked into the room announcing

 

"Okay we have to start the summoning circle like yesterday to help Goat Man and Harry.." she looked to Macy

"Is already in the attic"

Mel and her jogged up the stairs and Macy tried to shake off her feelings. 

 

She was able to maintain her usual professional demeanor all through the circle, and the spell, and the small vanguishing. They had work to do. 

 

What she didnt expect was Maggie to completely disregard her obvious want for secrecy, as she ushered Mel downstairs leaving Macy and Harry alone. 

 

"Ah, Macy Im glad youre still here. Was something the matter before we started the circle? You left my office in quite a hurry"

 

Macy folded her hands together nodding rapidly

"Yea, yea. I just..realized I forgot to do something for work"

 

She didnt know why but she found herself sitting down on the couch. 

She wasnt surprised but not anticipating Harry to sit down next to her. 

He kept a respectful distance, but still their knees were touching. 

 

"How is it going with Dr. Julia gone?" He asked

She moved her knee away so there was more space between them. 

 

"Its been alright, thanks. Im still the supervisor so.."

He nodded then looked down registering how her legs were slowly moving away from him. 

Oh lord, he thought. Had Maggie told her? He never wanted Macy to find out this way and now they were both acting awkward

 

He cleared his throat "uh did Maggie mention to you anything about her powers expanding?"

Macy turned to him more,  intrigued. 

"No, what happened?"

 

Harry uncharacteristically waved it off and practically huffed "pshht. No reason."

"She just seems to be advancing in her magic lessons"

 

Macy nodded. 

Now both of them wanted to leave desperately. But neither wanted to be rude. 

Usually Harry would say his supportive speech then call it a night but this thing with Macy,

It made him completely unaware of how to act. 

 

They both sat there in silence. 

Eventually he awkwardly moved his hand to the bookshelf to pull out whatever the heck book it was and shove it in his lap so he could look like he was thinking about something. 

 

She could leave now, she thought. It wouldnt be rude she thought, she turned to Harry to leave then saw the book he was reading

"The Female Form; Beauty and Power"

Dammit Mel!

Macys eyes widened, she couldnt believe he would actively read that right now. 

 

When he noticed her staring at it he glanced at the title himself and gasped softly, before slamming it shut. 

"Oh..wrong book" he explained

 

She noded giving a judging glance 

"I think im gonna head to bed.." she announced although it was far before her usual time of 2am. 

 

He noded "thats probably for the best"

When she left he threw the book on the table as if it were cursed.

 What was he becoming?


End file.
